Welcome To My Not So Average Life
by Xxdreaming-angelxX
Summary: Trace is a vampire trying to live a normal life that is until people start to go missing


1. Blackout 

He was walking down the street like a Shadow in the night. Blending in with his dark black clothing, he was walking the same way he did every night. "Isn't it a little late for you to be walking home alone?" The boy literally jumped, he had not seen the stranger approach him. Then the boy stopped but did not face the stranger. He knew well that he could just run into the thick woods behind him and get away.  
Without looking back he ran into the woods. This had never happened before and he had been walking home past midnight for quite some time. He kept running, the cold wind pierced his pale face. He turned around to see if the stranger was following him. "Over here, Trace."  
Up ahead there was a clearing and then he went into his friend's backyard so he jumped over the fence with ease. Then he looked back at the stranger but he was gone.

"Mist, how did you know I was out here?" 

"You're a creature of the night it's in your nature. Kidding Ace, It's been a while since we hung out. Let's have a bite to eat." 

"Sure, do I still get my special menu?" When he said that she flinched. Then shot him a look. "I'm kidding around, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Then he went with her into her house. Of course before that she had to invite him in. They walked down the hallway and made a right towards the kitchen. They quickly made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and went back up stairs.

"Ace, you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then they both went into her room and shut the door. The instant they were both inside Trace told Mist about his encounter. "I think they are out to get me." 

"That's not true they don't even know about it, they don't even know where you are." She looked up at him and she held his gaze until he turned away. The room became silent for a long time until he finally spoke. 

"You're right but I felt it, he was one of them. Thanks though." They both finished there sandwiches and then he said that he had to go home. So he got up and went towards the door. The door closed as he walked out and waved bye. 

"Sure thing, Come back and hang out soon Batt." He smiled at the joke and walked down the hallway and back into the cold, dark night.  
When he finally got to bed he went right to sleep.

The light was fading from the sky. His vision blurred, and as if he wasn't already panicking, there were footsteps following him. "Where are you going? You can't run away it is your fate." The voice seemed to be getting closer with every step. Trace turned around trying to look at the man's face but instead he woke up. From his bed he could see that the early morning sun shone through his bedroom window. 

"Trace, breakfast is ready," It was his mom calling him from downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon floated up the stairs. He regarded himself in the mirror one last time. He was dressed in black like always, he wore a Shirt that said Bite Me and had vampire fangs. He couldn't wait to get to school and show Mist. She would surely die laughing. Then finally he looked at his hair, it was also midnight black and he had bangs.

"Be right down mom." Then he grabbed his backpack and went downstairs. The food was already set on the table so he sat down to eat. His mom then handed him some ketchup. He started putting ketchup on everything. After he was done eating he gathered his plate put it in the sink and then went to get a glass of juice. He went to the fridge but there was no more juice left. He hadn't told his mom about the encounter last night and didn't intend to. His mom, Ella always knew when there was something wrong with him. She was going to ask him what was wrong when the doorbell rang. 

It was Trace's best friend, Austin he always walked to school with him. Trace opened the door for Austin. "Good morning Ella," he said. Then the boys both waved goodbye and then they were off to school. On the way there Trace told Austin about what had happened to him last night.  
They just made it onto the school sidewalk when the morning bell rang. They ran into school and soon Mist caught up with them, as they were going towards their lockers.

"Where are you guys going, we need to help set up for the Halloween Party tonight."

"Oh yeah." Then they made there way towards the gym. When they got into the gym the students were already busy with the preparations. Ounce they settled down and put their stuff down they walked back towards their station. Mist then looked at Trace's shirt.

"Nice shirt Ace, good saying for Halloween night." The students were all working on fixing the gym, black and orange balloons hung on the walls. The teachers were busy baking cupcakes and food. The students were also thinking about putting a big chandelier in the center. They continued to prepare the gym for the party they put up streamers, and lights and fake cobwebs. They were running up and down before they finished. Then the students headed downstairs to have something to eat. Trace was walking down the hallway alongside Mist and Austin. When they turned left everything around Trace seemed to be spinning. Then his surroundings turned black. 


End file.
